


Sens Of Loyalty

by UndyneTheUndying



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndyneTheUndying/pseuds/UndyneTheUndying
Summary: /!\ Spoilers Saison 3, OS, Rick X Glenn, /!\ Rick n'ayant pas supporté le décès de son épouse perd totalement l'esprit. Glenn horrifié à l'idée de pouvoir perdre un autre membre du groupe décide de le ramener à la raison. Mais jusqu'où ira sa loyauté?





	Sens Of Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Scène de viol et de violence, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir.  
> Pour le reste d'entre vous, sadiques ou tarées, bienvenue.  
> Bien entendu aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens blablabla  
> Spoiler saison 3 épisode 4 et 5 à peu près.
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Quand Glenn avait vu Maggie pousser le grillage, un soulagement intense s'était emparé de lui. Il n'aurait sut imaginer ce qu'il serait devenu si la jeune femme avait disparue. Elle s'était encrée si vite dans sa vie, qu'il n'aurait put concevoir une seule seconde qu'elle puisse en sortir.

Alors la voir sortir de la prison vivante, était tout se qu'il avait souhaité à cet instant.

Quand il observa de plus près son visage il y lut avec effroi que sa petite amie venait à nouveau de vivre un événement qui changerait l'avenir de leur groupe.

Il voulut se précipiter vers elle, lui demander si tout allait bien, si elle n'était pas blessée. Puis il aperçut dans ses bras, une petite créature ensanglantée se reposer calmement.

Aussitôt le cerveau du coréen fit plusieurs liens. Le sang qui couvrait les mains de sa dulcinée comme les gants d'un chirurgien boucher, la mine sombre et désespérée de Carl, les larmes aux coins des yeux de Maggie et surtout … l'absence de Lori.

Une vague d'horreur le glaça de l'intérieur et il tourna aussitôt la tête vers Rick.

Glenn vit que celui-ci en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que lui. Le leader se dirigea vers la jeune femme portant l'enfant de son épouse et celle ci lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

À ce moment l'asiatique craignit que la réaction de leur chef ne prenne des proportions énorme. Il avait déjà vu Rick au bord de la rupture à de nombreuses reprises. Chacun se souvenait notamment de son petit coup d'éclat près du feu de camp après leur départ de la ferme d'Hershel. Ce jour là, le shérif s'était presque clairement proclamé dictateur du groupe, déclarant que chaque décisions seraient prises par lui et par lui seul.

Ils avaient tous sentit par la suite que l'homme s'en voulait de s'être laissé emporter. Même s'il ne s'était pas excusé, sa façon de leur demander leurs avis à chaque petit choix de la vie de groupe, l'avait fait pour lui.

Mais cette fois les choses étaient différentes. La perte d'Andrea les avaient bien sûr tous affectés, mais la blonde avait toujours été en retrait dans le groupe. S'étant persuadée elle même d'être l'un des moutons noirs de leur petite équipe.

Lori ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle était la femme de leur chef, leur « première dame » comme l'avait un jour dit Carol. Beaucoup s'étaient attachés à elle. Bien qu'elle soit peu bavarde et n'adressait la parole aux autres hommes du groupes que lorsqu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose, certain la voyait tout de même comme une matriarche. Au fond même si la femme n'avait pas toujours fait les bons choix, aucune personne dans le groupe ne se sentait réellement à la hauteur de lui faire la moral.

Chacun portait sa croix et personne ne crachait sur celles des autres, malheureusement à l'heure actuelle, Glenn craignait que celle de Rick ne finisse par leur tomber violemment dessus et les écraser de tout son poids.

Quand Maggie supplia le shérif de ne pas se rendre sur la dépouille de sa femme, tout le monde pu voir l'éclair de souffrance qui transperça Rick de part en part.

Bientôt son comportement devint presque délirant. Il posa son regard brouillé par les larmes sur son fils qui n'osa pas bouger, honteux de n'avoir rien put faire pour sauver sa mère et sous le choc de l'avoir vu mourir sous ses yeux.

En regardant le visage de son enfant, il se dit qu'il était dorénavant le seul sur lequel son petit bout d'homme pourrait dorénavant se reposer et, une nouvelle vague de douleur le prit.

Il était sûr qu'elle devenait physique. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui briser chaque os du corps à la machette sans toucher ses chaires. Pire qu'une réelle souffrance corporelle, celle-ci pouvait s'insinuer dans le moindre recoin de sa personne. Quand il se concentrait sur ses mains elles semblaient prendre feux, faisant fondre ses ongles sur sa chaire à vif. Quand il essayait de marcher ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui comme fauchées pas un coup de hache. Quand il levait les bras il avait la sensation qu'ils pesaient chacun aussi lourds que le poids accablant du drame venant de s'abattre sur eux.

Fatiguer de lutter le shérif se laissa tomber au sol et laissa l'horrible déchirement de son esprit torturer son corps.

Carl ne se tourna pas pour regarder son père, il garda ses pupilles obstinément tournées vers l'horizon et resta statufié.

Les deux prisonniers mal à l'aise, sentaient bien qu'ils assistaient à un moment qu'ils n'auraient jamais du voir, une affaire bien trop intime pour que deux inconnus y ait leurs places. Cependant ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'attendre là que les choses se tassent … où bien dégénères. Hershel et Beth regardaient la misère s'abattre sur le reste de la famille Grimes, impuissants.

Daryl ne semblait même pas pouvoir supporter l'image de son chef dans cet état, il gardait le regard rivé au sol comme si cela lui permettait de faire abstraction de ce qui pouvait se passer au tour.

Glenn avait prit entre ses bras une Maggie inconsolable, tentant de ne pas écraser le minuscule bébé entre eux, tout en gardant un œil vigilant sur les réactions à venir de leur leader.

Très vite le redneck reprit les rênes de la situation, formant une équipe pour aller chercher de quoi nourrir le bébé tandis que Beth et son père prenaient l'enfant à charge.

Rick, toujours au sol, tanguait dangereusement dans une position semi-assise.

Il s'était fermé à toute intervention extérieur et semblait être devenu momentanément hermétique à tout et tout le monde.

Puis sans préavis il se releva brusquement, attrapa un hache traînant sur le sol et partit à l'assaut de la prison sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique se soit.

Ils ne le suivirent pas, son regard fou de rage ne destinait pas grand chose de bon à quiconque déciderait d'essayer de l'arrêter.

Maggie et Daryl partir très rapidement trouver des vivres pour la petite sous les au revoir inquiet de Glenn et chacun retourna bien vite à sa tache.

L'asiatique se retrouva donc dans l'immense court de la prison à creuser la mort dans l'âme les tombes de ses amis. T-Dog, Carol, Lori … la journée avait était plus que dur.

Il repensa à ses compagnons qu'il ne reverrait jamais et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

D'un geste rageur il les essuya à l'aide de son bras et recommença ardemment à creuser.

Néanmoins rien ne semblait vouloir faire déguerpir l'angoisse perpétuelle qui le rongeait, il n'aurait pas du laisser Maggie sortir sans lui. Et si elle ne revenait pas? Et Rick personne ne l'avait revu après sa descente dans les sous sol de la prison. Était-il ne serait-ce que revenu? Si cela se trouvait, le shérif était actuellement entrain de se faire dévorer vivant par un de ces cadavres puants et eux, ne faisait rien pour lui venir en aide.

Glenn avait beau y avoir pensé, il devait bien admettre qu'il y avait peu de chance que Rick ne sorte pas de son commando suicide.

Beaucoup aurait dit que la confiance qu'ils accordaient à leur chef était surfaite et stupide, mais lui comme le reste du groupe, était plus que conscient des capacités de survie exceptionnelles de leur leader.

Quand les deux prisonniers le sortirent brutalement de ses pensés pour lui proposer leur aide, il était d'une humeur massacrante.

Il écouta le black lui parler mais ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux valu lui enfoncer le tranchant de la pelle, qu'il serrait dans ses mains, dans la gorge maintenant plutôt que d'attendre qu'un autre des siens ne meurt.

Son regard capta l'éclat du métal des béquilles d'Hershel les observant derrière l'enclot.

Il tendit précipitamment sa pelle aux ex-taulards, se disant qu'il pouvait au moins leur confier la tâche de creuser deux tombes sans avoir à s'en faire. Et rejoignit son beau-père.

Aussitôt il s'enquit auprès du vieil homme du retour de Rick. Celui-ci ne lui apprit rien de nouveau, le shérif traînait toujours dans les sous-sols de la prison sans donner aucun signe de vie. Il promit au médecin d'aller le chercher et lui fit part de ses inquiétudes envers Alex et Oscar.

Glenn ne put nier, quand le plus âgé lui fit remarquer que les deux anciens prisonniers semblaient être des personnes bien, mais il ne pouvait empêcher cette rancœur amer qui lui hurlait qu'aucun d'eux ne valaient Lori, T-Dog ou Carol.

Le coréen fut heureux de sentir la main du père de sa petite amie sur la sienne, quand il lui avoua être prêt à tuer pour protéger n'importe lequel des membres du groupe s'il le fallait. L'homme n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais Glenn comprit, il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul. N'importe qui dans leur petite bande serait près à donner sa vie et celles des autres pour sauver ceux qui leurs étaient chers.

Sur ces belles paroles, il se dit qu'il était grand temps de partir à la recherche de leur leader égaré et partit en direction de la porte en fer qu'avait emprunté son ami un peu plus tôt.

Glenn s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les couloirs sombres du sous-sol. Il savait Rick très fort mais jamais il n'aurait cru que qui que ce soit, soit capable d'en arriver là sans l'aide de personne et seulement muni d'une hache.

Une lampe torche dans la main gauche et son arme fermement serré dans la droite, le jeune homme observait avec une fascination morbide les cadavre des rôdeurs que son chef avait semé sur son chemin.

Il compta la trentième victimes de son ami, avant de tomber sur l'objet de ses recherches, à peine à un mètre du macchabée.

L'asiatique ne fut même pas soulagé de le revoir en vie, il n'avait pas cru une seconde que le shérif puisse mourir aussi facilement.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à son action, sa voix s'échappa, appelant d'un ton presque craintif :

\- Rick?

Le shérif ne se retourna pas immédiatement, Glenn était pourtant persuadé qu'il l'avait entendu. Un élan de courage le prit quand il se dit qu'il n'avait de tout façon rien à craindre de cet homme … ni de sa hache ensanglantée.

S'il avait été tout à fait honnête, le plus jeune aurait tout de suite avoué qu'il préférait largement combattre à lui seul une horde de zombis avec une épingle à linge, plutôt que d'affronter son chef seul à seul quelques heures après l'annonce de la mort de sa femme.

Mais son choix ayant déjà été fait il ne pouvait reculer maintenant.

Doucement il s'approcha de l'homme prostré comme une bête, le dos voûté et le visage baissé, semblant à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

\- On s'inquiète tous pour toi. Il ne faut pas rester là.

Alerté par ses propres paroles, Glenn jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans son dos pour vérifier qu'aucune menace ne se présentait, avant de reposer son regard sur Rick.

\- Viens avec moi.

Quand le visage de son ami se tourna enfin dans sa direction, il peina presque à le reconnaître.

Son front maculé de sang donnait à son regard une profondeur sinistre et haineuse qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et ses yeux n'avaient à l'heure actuelle rien à envier à ceux des mordeurs.

L'homme le fixa tout le long de sa progression, ne semblant pas réussir à déterminer si le garçon était un allié ou un ennemi. Il le jaugeait de ses iris bleus acier braqués sur lui le faisant frissonner d'angoisse.

\- Rick?

Incertain quand au fait que le shérif l'entende vraiment, Glenn s'était sentit obligé de prononcer son nom une nouvelle fois, comme pour attester de la réelle présence du shérif à ses cotés.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça tout seul. D'accord? Notre quartier est nettoyé. Il suffit de refermer toutes les portes.

Encore une fois le jeune asiatique ne reçut aucune réponse, ni même un battement de paupière, en réaction à ses mots.

Commençant à vraiment s'inquiéter pour la santé de son ami il insista.

\- Rick? Rentre avec moi. D'accord?

Cette fois l'homme ne le regardait même plus, il n'aurait pas put dire qu'il fuyait son regard, c'était juste qu'il ne le voyait plus.

Refusant obstinément de laisser leur leader dans cet état, Glenn tenta de le faire réagir en posant sa main sur son torse.

\- Rick …

Il eut à peine le temps d'amorcer son geste que Rick le collait déjà au mur. Son avant bras appuyé contre sa trachée lui empêchait toute fuite sous peine de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Si le coréen pouvait se vanter d'une chose, c'était bien de ne pas prendre peur facilement. Et même dans ses moments les plus noirs, son chef ne l'avait jamais effrayé au point qu'il en craigne pour sa vie.

Mais là, il pouvait clairement voir dans le comportement de Rick qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas. La raison de l'homme en face de lui avait définitivement quitté son corps pour laisser place à l'instinct primaire de tuer tout ce qui se trouverait à sa porté.

\- C'est moi.

Glenn frissonna, son vis à vis était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle rauque et erratique marteler son visage à chacune de ses expirations. Les yeux de glace du shérif le marquèrent de par leur vide et leur froideur si peu commune.

Le plus jeune avait toujours trouvé quelque chose de réconfortant dans le regard de son leader, comme si d'un signe de tête et d'un coup d'œil approbateur, il faisait de lui un nouvel homme.

En cet instant les prunelles de son mentor ne reflétaient même pas son image.

Soudain sans crier gare, le plus vieux attrapa sa nuque et d'un geste expert le retourna face au mur.

Glenn ne put empêcher un petit cri surpris de passer ses lèvres et, si la situation n'était pas totalement en train échapper à son contrôle, il en aurait sûrement eut extrêmement honte. Sous le choc il laissa sa lampe torche et son arme tomber négligemment au sol.

Il grimaça en se rendant compte que son visage, écrasé contre le béton glacial, avait eu la chance de s'échouer dans une giclure de sang frais.

Le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de se remettre les idées en place, que déjà il sentait un pied de Rick se faufiler entre ses mollets et brusquement donner un coup dans sa cheville pour le forcer à écarter les jambes.

Le corps de Glenn se tétanisa. Il devait bien avouer avoir une vague idée des projets futurs du veuf, mais il n'osait croire qu'il puisse avoir raison.

Le mécanicien tenta tant bien que mal de tourner la tête pour voir à quoi pouvait bien jouer son boss.

\- Rick?

La voix tremblante du garçon était cette fois clairement paniqué et son calme ne revint pas quand il ne récupéra, comme seule réponse, qu'un grognement indistinct beaucoup trop proche de son oreille.

Là, le plus jeune paniqua clairement, il tenta de se débattre mais la main puissante de Rick se referma sur son poignet droit et la plaqua dans son dos. Une douleur vive traversa l'épaule de l'ancien livreur de pizza et il pria pour qu'elle ne soit pas disloquée.

Le corps étonnement gelé du shérif se colla brutalement contre lui, plaquant un peu plus son visage et son torse contre le mur. Il avait maintenant la moitié du visage couverte de sang qui râpait durement contre le mur, griffant petit à petit sa peau.

\- Stop! Rick, arrête ça tout de suite!

Bien que l'injonction ait été craché avec hargne le shérif n'en eut cure et, plus énervé qu'autre chose par la résistance de sa proie, grogna avant d'enfoncer durement ses dents dans la peau tendre de la gorge du métisse.

Celui-ci dû se mordre la lèvre à sang pour se retenir de hurler. Malgré la douleur atroce qui lui vrillait la nuque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le moindre de ses cris alerteraient immédiatement tous les rôdeurs de la zone.

Quand une main sans douceur commença à déboutonner vivement son pantalon, Glenn se dit qu'il devait immédiatement mettre un terme à cette situation avant qu'elle ne tourne au drame.

Tremblant de tout son être, le plus jeune prit son courage à deux mains et envoya son coude valser en arrière pour atterrir violemment dans les cotes de son ami.

Malheureusement pour lui, son geste eut aussi pour effet d'appuyer sur son bras, ce qui acheva de déboîter son épaule.

Libre, apeuré et couvert de sueur froide, le coréen profita que Rick soit distrait par le coup qu'il avait reçut au ventre pour ramasser son arme et s'éloigner de lui en rampant.

Quand le nouveau veuf reprit contenance, son regard assassin se posa immédiatement sur le jeune homme à terre. Glenn tenait son épaule disloquée de son bras valide, néanmoins sans lâcher le revolver qu'il tenait. Il fixait éberlué et terrorisé, l'homme qu'il appelait son chef, avancer lentement vers lui légèrement courbé et d'une démarche d'homme soûl.

Aussitôt le plus jeune braqua son arme vers le shérif. Sa main tremblait dangereusement, faisant vibrer contre sa paume le métal froid de l'arme à feu.

De grosses gouttes de transpiration dévalaient librement ses tempes, collant ses fins cheveux noirs sur sa peau.

L'horreur de son geste le frappait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait crut. Il aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir à lever le canon d'un fusil contre Rick. Même si pour le moment, il doutait fortement que son ami se trouve encore à l'intérieur de cette coquille vide, il se sentait totalement incapable d'appuyer sur la détente.

\- Rick je t'en pris, ne t'approche pas!

Encore une fois, il ne sembla pas l'entendre continuant de marcher droit dans sa direction, faisant totalement fit de l'arme pointée sur lui.

Il était effrayant.

La pâleur de sa peau, mise en évidence par l'hémoglobine la recouvrant, laissait transparaître les veines bleues violacées roulants sous elle. Cela lui donnait l'air d'un toxicomane en manque.

Et les cernes noires qui bordaient ses yeux fous et en rage, ne faisaient qu'ajouter à son regard une atmosphère encore plus malsaine.

Les larmes commencèrent à monter aux yeux de Glenn. Il n'en laissa bien sûr rien paraître, trop habitué à vivre l'enfer pour se montrer aussi faible face à Rick.

Le flingue toujours pointé vers son 'supérieur', il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était totalement incapable d'appuyer sur la détente.

Il ne pouvait même pas lui tirer dans les jambes pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre, la simple idée de blesser l'homme de loi provoquait en lui des hauts le cœur si violents, qu'il aurait pu en tourner de l'œil. Bien sur que Rick pétait les plombs! Qui n'en aurait pas fait autant à sa place? Cela n'allait sûrement pas durer il fallait juste … Il fallait juste qu'il ...

Même une fois Rick à sa hauteur, Glenn ne bougea pas d'un iota, son corps cessa de trembler et il baissa résolument le fusil qu'il tenait en joue. A quoi pouvait il bien servir s'il était incapable d'appuyer sur la gâchette de toute façon.

En une demie-seconde Rick fondit sur lui, tel un rapace sur sa proie, et lui viola brutalement la bouche.

Faisant saigner sa lèvre inférieur, martyrisant sa langue de ses dents, se baiser n'avait rien de tendre. Le plus vieux semblait clairement essayer de le dévorer. Glenn était persuadé qu'il voulait le réduire en un tas de chair sanglant avant de se repaître voracement de chaque partie de son corps.

Le plus jeune se laissa docilement tomber en arrière quand Rick appuya avec force sur son torse.

Ses omoplates claquèrent contre le sol, réveillant la douleur, pas complètement endormie, de sa blessure à épaule. Le poids de l'ancien-officier s'abattant sur lui sans douceur n'arrangea pas les choses et il ne put empêcher une plainte aiguë de lui échapper.

Aussitôt le shérif plaqua sa main droite couverte de sang sur sa bouche, comme l'écho d'un réflexe de survie résonnant imperceptiblement dans la carcasse vide de son ami.

Sous les doigts au goût de fer, un sourire alarmant et désespéré s'étendit sur les lèvres meurtries du coréen. Rick l'avait fait taire, cela signifiait qu'il avait gardé le désir de ne pas attirer les non-morts. Glenn pensa alors qu'il restait peut-être un espoir.

Il baissa la tête, qu'il avait gardé jusque là obstinément penchée en arrière, et plongea ses prunelles dans celles totalement dilatées du fou qui le surplombait.

Là il sut que ses désirs était possible, le regard de l'agent avait changé. Il avait l'air perdu, observant avec incompréhension sa main couvrant les lèvres de l'asiatique.

Pour la première fois, Rick fit glisser ses phalanges avec délicatesse sur le cou du garçon, laissant derrières elles de longues traînées sanguinolentes.

Glenn déglutit, faisant bouger sa pomme d'Adam. Le mouvement sembla captiver l'homme au dessus de lui, il fixa la petite bosse rouler sous la peau brune, trempée de sueur.

Brusquement le plus âgé enserra la gorge du jeune homme de ses deux mains et commença à étouffer le garçon avec une force spectaculaire.

Glenn agrippa de ses ongles les avants-bras tendus de Rick. Faisant fit de sa douleur, il frappait l'officier de toutes ses forces sans même réussir à le faire flageoler.

Le visage du plus jeune commença à virer au pourpre et bientôt des taches noires commencèrent à virevolter devant ses yeux.

C'était mauvais, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il perde connaissance. Dans l'état actuel des choses, son chef serait capable de l'abandonner là, à la merci du premier mordeur venu ou même … ou même de l'achever de ses propres mains si les choses continuaient ainsi.

Ce fut son instinct de survie, qui cette fois prit le pas sur la loyauté sans borne qu'il vouait à son leader, qui le poussa à reprendre contenance et à envoyer violemment son pied s'enfoncer dans le plexus de son agresseur.

Rick se plia en deux, le souffle coupé par la puissance du coup. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, se mit en boule sous la souffrance et tenta difficilement de reprendre son souffle.

De son coté, Glenn toussait comme un naufragé remontant enfin à la surface. L'oxygène revenait peu à peu irriguer son cerveau et ses idées se firent plus claires.

Sa vue néanmoins, mit bien plus de te temps à se stabiliser. Si cela n'avait pas était le cas, il aurait sûrement vue le poing massif du shérif se diriger dangereusement vers son visage.

Malheureusement pour lui, les centaines de points noirs dansant devant ses yeux ne lui permirent pas d'anticiper l'attaque. Glenn sentit sa pommette se fendre sous les phalanges meurtrières du veuf et son arcade faire de même à sa rencontre avec le béton crasseux.

Son chef le roua de coups de poings, s'asseyant à sur ses hanches. Il était fou de rage! Son visage rouge de colère n'avait plus rien de celui du policier sympathique qu'il était avant.

Malgré tout, Glenn fut rassuré. Les coups de poings, il pouvait les encaisser.

Pour Rick, pour Maggie, pour le groupe, il pourrait tout encaisser.

Le garçon ne broncha pas, ses bras étendus mollement le long de son corps n'était animés par aucune volonté de se défendre. S'il pouvait permettre à Rick de se défouler, s'il pouvait lui être utile il le ferait même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.

Bien sûr il n'était pas assez stupide pour se laisser mourir, il savait que jamais leur leader ne se le pardonnerait s'il en venait à muter par sa faute.

Rick arrêta de le frapper soudainement , Il avait l'air calme et ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Les oreilles de Glenn, elles, bourdonnaient atrocement. Depuis quelques minutes déjà chaque sons qu'il entendait lui semblaient venir de sous l'eau. Il vit son ami se mettre à hurler, toujours à cheval sur son bassin, et même si le son ne parvint pas jusqu'à ses tympans, la peur de ses conséquences elle n'attendit pas pour se loger dans son cerveau.

La bête qui avait prit possession de Rick avait de nouveau reprit le pas sur son humanité. Et cette fois, Glenn sentit bien qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre que de subir les atrocités que son chef lui destinait.

S'il n'y avait que cela à faire il acceptait d'être son exutoire, même le corps en lambeau et l'esprit en miette, il s'était juré de ne pas faire défaut à la loyauté qu'il portait à son leader.

Il se prépara mentalement à recevoir les prochains assauts et se mortifia quand à la place, il se fit retourner à plat ventre contre le sol.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il voulut protester, mais les grognements sinistres que ses oreilles réussirent à capter dans son dos l'en dissuadèrent. Qui plus est, son état plus que pitoyable ne lui permettait actuellement pas de grande offensive contre l'officier.

Non il ne voulait pas, tout sauf cela. Glenn n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils se relèveraient de ce cap. Que se soit lui, qui devrait vivre avec le fardeau de s'être fait violer par l'homme qu'il admirait. Ou même si Rick s'en sortait, quand Rick s'en sortirait se rectifia il mentalement, pourrait-il continuer de rester à ses côtés avec le souvenir de l'avoir ainsi brisé ?

Visiblement le shérif était à des lieux de ce genre de préoccupations, puisqu'il s'attelait déjà à retirer le pantalon du plus jeune avec une férocité sans pareille. Il laissa néanmoins le vêtement de toile autour des cheville de sa victime, lui empêchant intelligemment de faire tout mouvement de jambe.

Quand Glenn sentit l'air humide frapper ses fesses nues, la terreur le prit soudain.

Est ce que cela allait vraiment se passer? N'était il pas tout simplement en plein cauchemar? Si cela se trouvait il était juste assoupie sur la douce poitrine de Maggie et son subconscient s'affairait à lui jouer des tours ...

Les mains rêches et collantes de sang qui écartèrent brutalement ses fesses le firent bien vite redescendre sur Terre.

Il tourna vivement la tête, essayant de voir par dessus son épaule pour voir ce que faisait l'autre homme. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le visage de son attaquant, que déjà celui-ci s'enfouissait entre ses deux globes de chaires, l'humiliation fut complète quand il sentit la langue fraîche de Rick retracer avidement les contours de son intimité sans pudeur.

Le coréen aurait souhaité mourir sur le coup, il se sentait sale et honteux. De son bras valide il essaya de toutes ses forces d'éloigner l'officier lui faisant subir les pires des outrages. Par malchance le peu de vigueur qui lui restait n'aurait même pas suffit à éloigner Beth d'un chaton. Le shérif lui attrapa le poignet avec aisance et le maintenait contre le sol s'affairant à reprendre sa tache précédemment entamée.

Glenn ferma résolument les yeux et posa son front à terre, bien décidé à ne pas relever la tête avant un moment. De toute façon, sa vision toujours vaguement floue ne lui servait pas à grand chose dans un milieu aussi sombre. Il décida donc de prendre son mal en patience et subit avec sang froid les actes pervers de son chef ayant perdu la raison.

Plus le temps passait, plus la caresse du muscle humide contre anus se faisait intrusive et pressante. Le souffle saccadé et les grognement chronique de Rick faisaient vibrer les parois de son entrée.

Glenn se serait volontiers arraché la langue plutôt que d'avouer que la pratique ne l'avait pas laissé totalement indifférent. Bien sûr en y réfléchissant plus d'une seconde, il aurait vite comprit que son corps, plus qu'affaiblit, acceptait sans broncher le peu de soin qu'il pouvait recevoir.

Et, s'il avait cherché à se rassurer, son sexe parfaitement mou reposant misérablement dans la poussière du sol sale de la prison, ne laissait pas la place au doute.

Un son étranglé lui échappa quand il sentit la langue se retirer lentement de son derrière. Le plus jeune n'eut cependant pas le temps de se reposer que déjà ses hanches était soulevées du sol par les bras puissants de Rick. Glenn fut obligé de prendre appui sur son bras blessé pour tenir un minimum d'équilibre.

Ses jambes collées l'une à l'autre par son pantalon commençaient sévèrement à s'engourdir et sa croupe tendu vers l'arrière faisait verdir ses joues de honte.

Sa position en levrette le laissait totalement soumis au regard lointain du policier. Le mécano en revanche se gardait bien d'ouvrir les paupières, craignant plus d'avoir entièrement recouvré la vue que de l'avoir définitivement perdue.

Glenn savait très bien où il se trouvait, il avait fait le repérage de la pièce avant de trouver Rick.

Le trentième cadavre … la dernière victime, enfin s'il s'en sortait indemne, devait se trouver juste à quelque centimètres à sa droite le crane fendu en deux. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur putride de la décomposition de sa viande pourri et sentit la bille menacer de remonter le long de sa trachée.

Le bruit d'une fermeture éclair couvrit de chaire de poule la peau mise à nue du plus jeune. Des frissons d'horreurs le parcoururent et un froid mordant s'empara de son être.

D'un coup de rein sec, Rick s'enfonça en lui.

Glenn hurla, ses yeux s'élargissant et se remplissant de larmes, la douleur n'était comparable à aucune autre. Il crut même perdre connaissance à plusieurs reprise pendant les premiers coups de butoirs sauvages que l'officier avait engagé en lui.

Il entendait les grognements rauques et bestiales de Rick qui s'accrochait à ses hanches comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Le bruit du bassin de l'homme claquant contre ses fesses l'assourdissait. Glenn était conscient de ne plus retenir ses mugissements de supplice, il suppliait inlassablement son ami de s'arrêter. Lui disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, que tout se passerait bien et qu'il fallait qu'il revienne. Si l'autre comprenait le sens de ses mots il n'en fit rien paraître, se contentant de pilonner jusqu'à la lie les chaires vierge de l'asiatique.

Les yeux du plus jeune, floutés par les sanglots discernaient à coté de son bras, de plus en plus douloureux, le rôdeur à la tête fendu. Son épiderme nécrosé et en décomposition grouillait de vers, les vaisseaux sanguins de ses yeux avaient presque tous explosés et une bonne partie de son flan gauche semblait avoir était dévorée, avant que la mort ne vienne le chercher. La charogne l'épiait l'air moqueur, Glenn pouvait presque l'entendre se vanter d'être morte contrairement à lui.

Le cadet n'en pouvait plus, il était fiévreux, son estomac se rebellait de plus en plus. Il pouvait sentir le long de ses cuisses couler un liquide chaud et poisseux qu'il devina être son propre sang.

La souffrance se trouvait maintenant tellement partout sur son corps qu'il n'aurait sut la localiser, toute sa personne lui faisait souffrir le martyre. Mais il se battrait, il tiendrait le coup jusqu'à la fin, s'il y avait la moindre chance que cela puisse ramener Rick parmi eux.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, son bras droit salement amoché ne put le soutenir plus longtemps. Le torse et le visage de Glenn s'écrasèrent une nouvelle fois sèchement contre le ciment, à tout juste dix centimètres de la jambe de l'ancien prisonnier que Rick avait achevé.

L'odeur l'agressa et il déversa ses tripes sur le sol s'étouffant presque dans ses propre spasmes nauséeux.

Le shérif lui, n'avait cure de l'état de santé de son martyr, il continuait d'aller et venir en lui comme un déchaîné ne cherchant qu'à soulager ses bas instincts.

Néanmoins le mécanicien, dans un état de semi-conscience très alarmant, remarqua un élément nouveau dans le comportement de son compagnon. Celui-ci ne grognait presque plus, seul un son régulier et inintelligible soufflait de ses lèvres.

Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience le plus jeune chercha à décrypter ce que baragouinait son aîné.

Mais ce n'est que quand il sentit plusieurs goûtes dévaler sur son dos qu'il comprit.

Son leader le violait en pleurant et en appelant le prénom de sa femme en une litanie infini.

« Lori, Lori, Lori»

À ce moment le plus jeune la haïssait d'être morte. Si cette idiote ne s'était pas faite engrosser par le meilleur ami de son propre époux, bon nombre de désastres auraient pus être éviter.

En un instant les coups de reins en lui ralentirent, puis cessèrent totalement.

L'ancien livreur aurait voulu se retourner, voir si Rick était revenu à la normal, ou bien si au contraire il cherchait sa hache des yeux pour lui prendre le peu qu'il lui restait … Sa vie.

Glenn savoura avec bonheur l'extraction du pénis, de nouveau au repos, du shérif de son fondement et ne put retenir un soupire de soulagement. Son haleine rance lui revenant en pleine face rappelant à ses bons souvenirs, que son corps se trouvait en bien piteuse état et qu'il aurait bien besoin de soin médicaux.

Soudain il se sentit décoller du sol, et s'il lui avait restait le moindre filet de voix pour crier, on l'aurait sûrement entendu hurler jusqu'aux cellules où ils s'étaient tous installés.

Rick à moitié nu et en larme le tenait dans ses bras le visage transfiguré par la réalisation de son acte atroce.

\- Glenn … C'est moi qui...? Oh mon Dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait! Pardon, pardon Glenn, pardon...

Le plus vieux continua de se confondre en excuse, berçant le corps abîmé du coréen entre ses bras. Il pleura pendant de longues secondes affirmant qu'il ne se souvenait de rien, qu'il ne lui aurait jamais fais cela consciemment ou tout simplement affirmant qu'il n'était pas gay.

Mais Glenn avait depuis longtemps cessé d'écouter, il avait réussit!

Rick était revenu et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Sa famille était intacte, il pouvait baisser les armes maintenant son combat était gagné.

Un sourire désabusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Glenn avant qu'il ne perde définitivement connaissance: Comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer cela à Maggie.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Euh oui... Pour celles et ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui je consulte et je suis en bonne voix de guérison.   
> Maintenant si vous voulez m'envoyer toute sorte d'objet contondants au visage dans le but de m’empêcher de nuire de nouveau ... je n'esquiverais pas.   
> J’espère tout de même qui si vous en êtes arrivés à cette note de fin c'est que certain d'entre vous on du fréquenter le même établissement psychiatrique que moi et donc, pas extension, on un minimum apprécié ma folie.   
> Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et sinon et bien je vous laisse un petit tas de briques que je me ferais un plaisir de rattraper avec mon front.


End file.
